1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixture for a pistol accessory, and in particular to a fixture for quickly clipping an accessory on to a pistol.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional fixing rack for a pistol accessory is normally used to secure a pistol accessory on the trigger guard of a pistol. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional fixing rack comprises a fixing base 12, a fixing sheath 16 and a connecting plate 14. The fixing base 12 has an L-shaped base plate 122 and an arc body 124 that are connected by a bridge element 126. A space 123 is disposed between the L-shaped base plate 122 and the arc body 124. A plurality of threaded holes 125 are positioned at the flank sides of the L-shaped base plate 122 and the arc body 124, and another threaded hole 127 adapted to receive a short bolt 128 is also positioned at the short edge of the L-shaped base plate 122. A plurality of round holes 145, aligned with the threaded holes 125 that are positioned at the flank sides of the L-shaped base plate 122 and the arc body 124, are positioned on the connecting plate 14 in order to connect and fix the connecting plate 14 to the fixing base 12. A circular through hole 162, having a longitudinally cut groove 164 therein, is disposed in the fixing sheath 16, with one end of the cut groove 164 transitioning to a curved groove 166 that is perpendicular to the cut grove 164. A plurality of threaded holes 168 and 167 are positioned along the bottom of the fixing sheath 16. A laser sight (not shown) can be inserted in the circular through hole 162, and a bolt 184 can be screwed into the hole 168 to secure the laser sight tightly in the circular through hole 162 because the existence of the cut groove 164 allows the cylindrical body of the sheath 16 to be flexed inwardly to clamp the laser sight when the bolt 184 is screwed tightly inside the hole 168. In addition, the sheath 16 can be secured to the fixing base 12 by securing bolts 182 through the holes 167 and into aligned holes 125 on the L-shaped base plate 122.
In use, the trigger guard 25 of a pistol 20 is inserted into the space 123 of the fixing base 12, and then the connecting plate 14 is secured to the L-shaped base plate 122 via the bolts 182, the openings 145 and the holes 125. After that, the short bolt 128 is screwed into the hole 127 to press tightly against the trigger guard 25 so that the arc body 124 and the short bolt 128 can clamp the trigger guard 25 so as to prevent the fixing rack from shaking.
Unfortunately, the fixing base 12 of the conventional fixing rack described above is locked on the trigger guard 25 of the pistol 20. This makes it not only inconvenient to assemble and disassemble, but also limits the space inside the trigger guard, hindering a user""s finger during operation of the pistol. Additionally, not all front ends of trigger guards of pistols are perpendicular and smooth, so the axial line of the fixing base 12 will deviate from the sight line, making it difficult obtain an accurate aim.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fixture for a pistol accessory that is easy to assemble and disassemble from the pistol.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fixture for a pistol accessory that assures that the axial line of the fixture is aligned with the sight line of the pistol.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a fixture for a pistol accessory that can be tightly secured to the pistol during use to prevent the fixture from shaking or misalignment.
The objects of the present invention can be accomplished by providing a fixing rack for use in quickly clipping an accessory on to a pistol. The fixing rack has an elastic clipping seat made of an elastic sheet having two opposing sides that are bent upwardly and inwardly to a preset angle, each side having an inwardly-extending flange, and the two flanges defining an opening therebetween that varies in width when the sides are flexed. The fixing rack also includes two releasing plates, each releasing plate attached to one of the two sides of the elastic sheet to flex the two sides. The fixing rack also includes a fixing sheath attached below the clipping seat, the fixing sheath having a chamber for receiving a pistol accessory. The fixing rack can be quickly and conveniently attached to a pistol by flexing the releasing plates to widen the opening between the flanges, thereby allowing the flanges to be slid into corresponding wedging grooves in a pistol.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, the fixing rack has an elastic clipping seat made of an elastic sheet having two opposing sides that are bent upwardly and inwardly to a preset angle. The fixing rack also has two releasing plates, each releasing plate having an inwardly-extending flange, the two flanges defining an opening therebetween that varies in width when the releasing plates are flexed. Each releasing plate is attached to one of the two sides of the elastic sheet to flex the two sides. The fixing rack also includes a fixing sheath attached below the clipping seat, the fixing sheath having a chamber for receiving a pistol accessory. The fixing rack can be quickly and conveniently attached to a pistol by flexing the releasing plates to widen the opening between the flanges, thereby allowing the flanges to be slid into corresponding wedging grooves in a pistol.